Goal!
by yellow.r0se
Summary: Welcome to Brooklyn Heights, an elite, private boarding school in Brooklyn, New York. Meet Sabrina: the new girl at school and star soccer player. Now, meet Puck: the cocky, arrogant captain of the team. What happens when these two meet? Here, it's all about playing the game.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaack! And this time, I've got a new story! :D**

**So, this is my newest SG fanfic! **

**Now, before I begin, let me clarify a few things:**

***In MY story, Puck and Sabrina have never met before. Ever. Puck isn't trapped in Ferryport Landing, and they've just never met.**

***Sabrina does know about Everafters. Nothing has changed, except for the fact that she's never met Puck.**

***The Everafter War is over. Veronica and Henry (Sabrina's parents), are alive and well. Sadly, the barrier around Ferryport Landing is still up, so all the Everafters in Ferryport Landing are still trapped there. (But that's not really important to the story.)**

**I want to thank ****yorkie999777000**** for coming up with the title for this story. What would I do without you? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm. I do own all of the soccer players, though. **

**~Chapter 1**

Sabrina Grimm leaned her head against the car window, sighing deeply.

"You know, it's not too late to just drive back home and let me go back to my old school," Sabrina said with pleading eyes, turning her gaze to her mother.

Veronica Grimm locked eyes with her daughter for a moment, before turning back to the steering wheel. "You've already been accepted into this school, Sabrina. I don't see what the problem is."

Sabrina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "This school will ruin my life. I don't wanna go to some private school with a bunch of rich brats! And I never thought I'd be saying this, but I'd rather be in Ferryport Landing than some snobby, stuck-up private school in New York."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been expelled from school, this wouldn't have happened!" Veronica said angrily, clutching the steering wheel tightly.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Sabrina said defensively. "You're right: this is my fault. I'm just not ready to lose friendships that I've worked so hard to make over the years."

Veronica's eyes softened. "You won't lose any of your friends from Ferryport Landing. If they're your real friends then they won't forget about you. Plus, you can always come home and visit them."

Her mother's words didn't cheer her up in the slightest, but she couldn't blame the woman. No one could make Sabrina's mood any brighter at this point.

"Mom, I'm going to a boarding school. I only come home to visit during holidays."

Sabrina's response was met with silence. There was nothing else to be said.

Sabrina was miserable. She had been forced to wake up at 4 that morning in order to have enough time to drive to her new school. Saying goodbye to her family and friends had been the hardest part. She nearly broke down crying at one point, but had managed to quell her tears before anyone noticed. There was no one to blame except for herself when it came to her expulsion from the Ferryport Landing high school she had been attending. Sabrina was known for having an attitude problem, and she had let that control her many times, usually resulting in a fist fight with someone. After three of these disturbances, she had been permanently banned from the school.

"You're very lucky that this school accepted you in," Veronica said, breaking the silence.

"I don't even know why they accepted me," Sabrina mumbled. "Do they know that I got expelled from my school for fighting some kids?"

"Yes, but they were willing to look past that. It's a good thing that you get good grades. That's the only reason you got into the school, kid. That scholarship they gave you definitely helped in filling out your tuition." Veronica said. "I'm very proud of you though. But if you get into anymore fights, God so help me Sabrina-"

The blonde couldn't help but crack a smile. "Mom, I won't."

"You better not," Veronica warned.

"Will there be any Everafters at this school?" Sabrina asked curiously.

Veronica shrugged. "Maybe a few."

After a few more minutes of driving, the car finally stopped.

Sabrina immediately jumped out of the car, glad to be finally standing again after two long hours. Like she had expected, the school standing before her looked more like a castle than any sort of learning facility. There were four separate parts to the school, each connected by a brick path. Acres of grass covered the landscape seemingly for miles. A few students could be seen, dressed fully in the proper school uniform and headed dutifully off to class. The school grounds were mostly empty since it was still early. The fancy sign directly in front of the main wing of the school was hard to miss: _Brooklyn _Heights, it read.

_This is _it, Sabrina thought. _I am officially a student at Brooklyn Heights: a private boarding school for the rich and snobby. _

She stretched for a minute before heading to the trunk of the car and grabbing her giant suitcase.

"Do you want me to come inside with you?" Veronica asked.

"Nah, I think I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?"

Sabrina couldn't help but smile at her worried mother. "Yes, Mom. I'm positive. I have a map of the school, so I'm pretty sure I know how to get around this place. I have to go to the principal's office first, next my dorm room, and finally I go to my classes. I'll be fine, trust me."

Veronica looked hesitant. "Well, ok. Call me as soon as class ends for the day and you're back in your dorm. And don't forget to put on your school uniform when you get to your room."

Sabrina looked down at herself, perfectly fine with showing up to school on her first day in her sweatpants and t-shirt. But instead, she would be forced to wear a pleated, khaki skirt, white button down shirt, maroon sweater vest, and grey and maroon striped tie. The only good part was that she could wear whatever shoes she wanted.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, then." Sabrina said quietly. "You're leaving me to face my misery alone now…"

"Oh, be quiet," Veronica playfully glared at her daughter before hugging her tightly. "Be good. I promise you'll like this school more than you think. You're a Grimm, after all. Grimm's can handle anything."

"Okay."

"I love you. Don't forget to call me as soon as class ends!" Veronica said.

"I love you too, and I won't forget." Sabrina reassured her mother, before grabbing her hefty suitcase and rolling it along the cobblestone path. She turned back to her mother one last time with a pleading look.

"Please don't make me do this."

"You can do this, Sabrina! You'll like it here, I promise." Veronica said, giving her daughter a shooing motion. "Now, hurry up! You don't want to be late on your first day."

Sabrina turned around, sighing deeply, before heading into the school.

…

"You're Sabrina Grimm, correct?"

"Yes," Sabrina said steadily, not wavering under the principal's scrutinizing gaze.

"Good. You're on time too. My name is Mrs. Adams, and I am the school principal for grades 9-12. Have a seat, please? I'm only asking for a few minutes of your time."

Sabrina sat down in the chair across from Mrs. Adam's desk. Her suitcase was leaning against a wall beside her.

"So, Miss Grimm…" The woman mused. She had short, brown hair and looked to be in her mid-forties. Her stern gaze didn't miss a beat. "You were expelled from your last school for three physical fights with other students?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hope you know that that kind of behavior will not be tolerated at this school. There will be grave consequences for any fights that you cause." Mrs. Adams explained sternly.

Sabrina nodded.

"But on another note, you are a remarkably intelligent student. Your report cards from 9th and 10th grade were very impressive, which is why we gave you a scholarship to come here. I expect great things of you this year, Ms. Grimm."

"Thank you. I'll try my best," Sabrina said, putting on a fake smile.

"Good. Now, every student at this school is required to share a dorm room with another student of the same gender. You'll be sharing a room with Madison Crawford." Mrs. Adams searched through her desk drawers for a moment, before finding a key and handing it to Sabrina. "This is the key to your dorm room. You can go there first, drop off your suitcase, and change into the proper school uniform. Then you will head off to your first period class. Do you know your schedule?"

"Yeah, it's in my suitcase."

"Good. If any problems arise, please do not hesitate to find me. I hope you enjoy your first day here." Mrs. Adams said.

"Thank you." Sabrina grabbed her suitcase, her room key clutched tightly in her hand.

_And so day one begins._

…

The day went by in a blur. Sabrina had gone to her dorm room to find that her roommate wasn't there. She quickly changed into the school attire before heading out to find her first period class. She easily fit in with all the students, considering they were all wearing the same uniform.

Sabrina had successfully made it to every class without being late, and so far she liked most of her teachers. Before she knew it, the day was halfway over.

Sabrina headed down to the lunch room, backpack over her shoulder. After buying her food from the long lunch line, she searched for somewhere to sit in the crowded cafeteria.

"Hey, new girl!"

Sabrina turned around to find a small group of girls seated at a table, staring intently at her.

Sabrina walked over to them. "Um, hi?"

"I think we have a few classes together," the same girl said. "My name's Madison. I'm pretty sure we share a dorm room."

Sabrina nodded, her lunch tray still in her hands. "Yeah, we do."

Madison seemed nice enough. She had long, brown hair with red highlights and tanned skin. Her most noticeable feature was her brown eyes.

Sabrina sat down at the open seat beside one of Madison's friends.

"This is Rebecca, and the girl you're sitting next to is Nancy," Madison explained.

The two girls looked nothing alike. Rebecca had curly, blonde hair, while Nancy had short, dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. After introductions had been made, and Sabrina had finished eating, Madison rushed the blonde out the door, hastily saying goodbye to her friends.

"Where are we going?" Sabrina asked in confusion, as she was dragged out of the cafeteria and outside onto the cobblestone path.

"I'm showing you around the school grounds!" Madison exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sabrina allowed Madison to drag her around the campus.

"It's your first day and you've already made a name for yourself," Madison said. "I'm impressed."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Made a name for myself?"

"Yeah! All the boys think you're hot. You're the only thing people have been talking about all day."

Sabrina was surprised. "Really? It seemed like no one was paying any attention to me."

"Well, they definitely were. Anyways, after lunch, sometimes the sports teams will come outside and practice. Basketball teams usually practice in the gym. Football practices up on that hill over there. You wanna see where I play?" Madison asked.

"Sure. What sport do you play?" Sabrina questioned.

"Soccer."

Sabrina smiled. "So do I."

"Really? You should try out to be on the team! Here, I'll introduce you to the guys!" Madison said excitedly, dragging Sabrina up a hill.

Once the girls reached the top of the hill, it stretched out into a flat plain of grass. Two boys and a girl were busy dribbling a soccer ball between each other.

"Guys, I have someone I want you to meet!" Madison called out towards her friends. The three students began heading towards them.

"Listen," Madison whispered. "The tall kid with green eyes may seem a bit… rude. But don't be offended, he's usually like that to the people he doesn't know."

Sabrina nodded.

"Guys, this is Sabrina! She's the new girl here." Madison announced to her friends.

The girl who had been playing soccer before excitedly shook Sabrina's hand. "Hi! I'm Julie!"

Julie seemed like a loveable nerd, for lack of a better word. She had wavy brown hair, and a pair of circular glasses framed her face.

Sabrina smiled at her. "Hey."

"And this is Jake," Madison said warily, turning to the shorter of the two boys. "Just ignore him, though. He's kind of a huge flirt."

Jake looked to be Hispanic, with brown hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes.

He rolled his eyes at Madison's remark. "I am not a flirt. But it's very nice to meet you, Sabrina."

Madison and Sabrina shared similar looks.

"Thanks, Jake."

"And this is Puck," Madison said after a moment.

Of the two boys in front of her, Puck was definitely the taller one. He had curly blonde hair and bright, green eyes. The soccer ball he had been dribbling around before was clutched between his hands.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Hi."

"Do you play soccer, Sabrina?" Jake suddenly asked.

Sabrina smirked at him.

He had _no _idea.

**Yay! First chapter is completed!**

**I'll probably start asking my usual QotD's by chapter two or three, okay?**

**Please Read&Review!**

**Thanks, **

**~Anastasia**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a second chapter! :) **

**Thank you SO much to every, single person who reviewed the last chapter. I usually get about 20 reviews on the first chapter of my new stories, but I got 42 instead! I'm incredibly grateful to you all. **

**I'm not going to respond to any anonymous reviews right now, but I promise I'll start responding to them regularly in the next chapters to come.**

***But, just to answer one question, an anonymous reviewer asked me why Puck grew up, because in my story he doesn't know Sabrina, and therefore he has no reason to get any older. I knew someone would ask that question sooner or later. The answer to that question will be revealed in a future chapter (like, waaaay future chapter). Got it?**

**Well, I don't really have anything else to say, since this is only the second chapter of this story, so… here's chapter 2! (Consider this to be one of my shorter A/N's).**

**Oh, wait! If you don't remember the names of some of my OC characters, I recommend you go back & read the first chapter. Also, a few new people will be mentioned in this chapter.**

**~Chapter 2**

_What is that noise?_

Sabrina tossed over in bed, trying to bury herself deeper into the blankets. Maybe, just maybe, it would protect her from the annoying sound coming from somewhere in her dorm room.

_Oh, that's right. It's music._

Ridiculously loud music, to put it lightly. The sound of singing and instrumentals were blasting off the walls, and could most likely be heard by every girl in the building.

"Madison and her stupid seventies music," Sabrina muttered, covering her head with her pillow. It didn't help in blocking out the sound. "Madison!" she finally shouted, tossing her pillow blindly across the room.

"Yeah?"

Sabrina sat up in bed, blinking a few times to get accustomed to the morning light shining through the window behind her bed. After a few seconds, she spotted Madison on the other side of the room, coating her eyelashes with mascara in front of a mirror. She was singing along to the loud music coming from the radio by her bed.

"Can you do me a favor?"

Madison looked up from the mirror, turning to Sabrina. She had to speak loudly, so to be heard over the music. "Sure! What is it?"

"Can you turn your annoying radio off?" she exclaimed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "It's making me go deaf!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Madison headed over to the radio at her own leisure, turning it off completely.

Sabrina had never been so happy to hear the sweet sound of silence. "Thank you."

Madison returned to the mirror, putting her brown, red-highlighted hair into a high ponytail. "Class starts in half an hour. You should probably get ready."

With a groan of defeat, Sabrina stepped out of the bed and grabbed her towel, before heading to the bathroom down the hall.

The school was neatly organized: Girl's dorms were in one building, and boy's dorms were in the other. Sabrina had become easily accustomed to her new school, and was actually enjoying herself. Most of the students weren't as snobby or rude as she had expected them to be, though practically all of the students at the school shared one thing in common: they were loaded with money.

After showering and putting on the usual grey and maroon school uniform, she headed back to her shared dorm room, where Madison was lying on her bed, tossing a soccer ball up into the air repeatedly before letting it fall back into her hands.

"You're not going down to breakfast?" Sabrina asked, hurriedly braiding her wet hair before it dried.

"Nah, I'll wait for you," Madison decided.

"Thanks."

"So, are you gonna try out for the soccer team?" the brunette asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"We'll see," Sabrina said with a shrug. "But if you and Jake keep begging me, I might just lose my mind."

So far, Jake and Madison were Sabrina's closest friends. They had made her first week at Brooklyn Heights… fun.

Madison laughed loudly. "Okay, fine. We won't beg you anymore. Besides, we've never actually seen you play. For all we know, you could be terrible."

Sabrina glared at Madison playfully. "I'm _not _terrible."

"Then prove it."

Sabrina sighed. She would settle this once and for all. "Fine. I'll scrimmage with you guys later, okay? During lunch we can do it."

Madison's eyes widened as she sat up from her bed. "Really? You promise?"

"I promise."

It was about time Sabrina showed these Brooklyn Heights kids what she was made of.

…

The lunch bell rang all too soon, as Sabrina and Julie, another girl who had been on the soccer team the year before, headed down to the cafeteria.

"So, I hear you're going to scrimmage with us later," Julie said. As expected, her hands were full with math textbooks and papers. The girl was a walking calculator.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "How did you hear about that?"

"Madison told pretty much everyone who was on last year's soccer team," Julie explained. "We usually have the same people try out every year for the team. If you try out, you'll probably be the only new face."

"This is going to be more awkward than I was hoping for," Sabrina said with a sigh.

"Trust me, it won't be," Julie said reassuringly.

When they reached the crowded cafeteria, Sabrina and Julie took up seats at their usual table, where Nancy, Madison, and Jake already sat.

"Why, hello Sabrina," Jake said. "And might I say, you look incredibly beautiful today."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Hi, Jake. That was really cheesy, by the way."

Nancy nudged him in the stomach, almost hitting him with her spoon covered in chocolate pudding. "Leave the girl alone, before she pukes up her lunch."

"Yeah man, leave the girl alone," a male voice with a slight accent said playfully.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Sabrina, meet Brandyn. Brandyn, meet Sabrina. She's the new girl that came last week."

"Nice to meet you, Sabrina," the kid named Brandyn said. He was tall and African-American, with a short buzz cut.

Sabrina smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Brandyn sat down across from Julie. "So, you're scrimmaging with us later?"

Sabrina glared at Madison, who withered under her gaze. "Okay, so I might have told more people than necessary," she said defensively. "But, it's kind of a big deal! We never get new players on our team; it's always the same people trying out."

"I know," Sabrina sighed. "Julie just told me the same thing."

"What position do you play?"

"Forward," Sabrina replied.

"Okay, now you have to try out," Madison said. "We need another forward."

Sabrina shrugged. "I'm sure there are other forwards besides me."

"Well, tryouts are on Monday, so you have a few days to decide if you wanna do it or not," Brandyn said.

"Are you Jamaican?" Sabrina asked him after a moment, taking a bite of her sandwich.

He smiled. "Yeah."

"I can tell by the accent."

Jake suddenly looked at his watch. "Okay, lunch ends in half an hour, so we should probably head out to the field to start up the game. You ready, Sabrina?"

"Yeah, I just have to go get my cleats first. They're back in the dorm room."

"Okay, then meet us out on the field," Madison said excitedly. "This should be fun."

Sabrina headed out to the field a few minutes later, her cleats in hand. It was a small game, so there was no need for the rest of her gear. Playing a soccer game in their school uniforms probably wasn't the best idea.

Sabrina noticed that there were now more kids on the field than before.

Luckily, she had Julie and Jake on her team; Julie being a forward, and Jake being goalie. Sabrina took up her proper position on the field, before the game began.

…

"WOOOO!" Jake exclaimed after the game was over, jogging to catch up to Sabrina. "You did good, kid."

"Yeah, you're really good," Madison said, walking besides them down the field. "Just another reason for you to be on the team this year."

"Thanks." Sabrina said proudly. Her team had won the game, with a score of 2-3. She was glad that the team had approved of her. To be honest, they had been harder to play against then she had expected. She had definitely underestimated their capabilities.

"Your name's Sabrina, right?" A short, skinny girl asked. Her hair was so blonde, it was almost white.

Sabrina nodded.

"I'm Paris," the girl said confidently. "You play a good forward. You thinking about trying out for the team?"

Sabrina shared a knowing look with Jake. That was probably the 100th person to ask her that in a day.

"I don't know. I might."

"Good," the girl said, before walking away.

Paris's mom is the principal of the school," Madison said. "She's probably the richest girl here."

"She's also head cheerleader," Jake quipped.

Madison rolled her eyes. "You would know. You practically stalk all of the girls on the squad!"

"I most definitely do not."

Sabrina laughed. The two acted as though they were brother and sister.

"I can't believe you guys made me scrimmage with you right before classes. Now I'm all sweaty and gross," Sabrina complained.

"I'm not gonna argue with that one," Jake said quickly.

Sabrina glared at him. "Not funny."

"I was kidding! Anyways, I've got bio in five minutes, so I'll see you guys later." Jake said, waving before heading off in another direction.

"Bye!" The two girls said in unison.

As the two headed back into the school, Sabrina spotted a familiar face posting fliers up onto a bulletin board. What was his name again? He had a handsome face that was pretty hard to forget. Tuck? No, that wasn't right.

"Hey look, there's Puck," Madison said, veering Sabrina over in his direction. Oh, that's right. His name was Puck.

"Puck?"

Puck swiveled around, but his initial surprise began to wear away as he spotted Madison. "Hey, Madison."

"Coach has you putting up fliers?" Madison asked, a knowing look on her face.

"Yup," he replied, popping the 'p'. "He was too lazy to do it himself."

This was the first time she had heard Puck talk this much. The only thing they had ever said to each other was "hi".

Madison laughed. "Of course. Can I have an extra flier? Sabrina's thinking about trying out for the team."

For the first time, Puck's gaze shifted to Sabrina. He looked her up and down, as if he was analyzing her. It was unnerving, to say the least. He handed her a flier.

"Tryouts are on Monday. Hope to see you there." The words sounded monotone, as if he said them to every person he handed a flier to.

Sabrina took the paper without responding. His attitude was annoying. She turned to Madison. "We should probably go, English starts in a few minutes."

"Oh, right! See you later, Puck!" She exclaimed, heading off down the hallway, Sabrina in tow behind her.

Sabrina waited until they were no longer in earshot of Puck to begin speaking again. "Is he always like that?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just…" Sabrina trailed off. She didn't know exactly how to describe his personality.

"Rude? Not really. He's actually really nice and funny once you get to know him. Jake and him are best friends," Madison said.

"Oh. And his name is _Puck_?" Sabrina questioned. It was definitely an odd name.

Madison laughed. "Yeah. So, you've been at this school for a week. You've met pretty much everyone who's going to be on the soccer team this year, and you're an amazing player. You play forward, which just so happens to be what we're looking for. Why won't you just try out for the team? If you don't like tryouts, then you don't have to do it. But at just go to tryouts!"

Sabrina sighed. There really was no way around this. "If I go to tryouts, will you stop bugging me about it?"

Madison pumped her fist in victory. "Yes! I'll never bother you again."

"Fine. Then I'll try out."

Madison smiled brightly. "Good! And by the way, Puck is the captain of the team."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Oh."

For some reason, she just couldn't picture him leading a team of soccer players.

Suddenly, the bell rang shrilly, signaling that classes had started.

"Crap," Madison exclaimed. "We're late!"

The two girls rushed hurriedly down the hallway.

**Before I say anything, I want everyone to know that a scrimmage is just a practice game. So every time I said scrimmage in this chapter, that's what it meant. You should probably remember that word, I'll be mentioning it a lot. **

**This chapter was ridiculously short, and I'm not proud of it. Sorry, this was mostly an introduction chapter. **

**I know you're probably all really confused with all the OC names I'm throwing into the story, but by the next few chapters, you'll all know who everyone is. :)**

**Next chapter will most likely be Puck's POV.**

**Also, let me just say now that I haven't played soccer in like, five years, so I'm really rusty on all the positions and terms and stuff. Luckily, I have my fellow Fanfiction friends to help me, as well as Google. Praise the Lord for Google.**

**Question of the Day (QotD): Ok, most of you will be able to participate in this. Do you guys know what an ****anti-joke**** is? If you don't, go search it on Google. Whoever can give me the funniest anti-joke gets a shout-out next chapter!**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I love you all. Xx**

**~Anastasia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Consider this quick update a gift, since I got like, 40 reviews on the last chapter. **

**This is my most successful story so far. I have never gotten 77 reviews on a story that has TWO chapters. THANK YOU. **

**Now, before I rant about how amazing you all are, and how much I love you guys, I'll just respond to some anonymous reviews. :D**

**Guest: Thank you! XD I'm glad you like my other story as well. Thanks for reading&reviewing!**

**Anonymous: Thanks! :)**

**Stupidusername: Thanks! Your joke wasn't stupid, I love those short, simple ones! :D Hehe, yes, Puck getting his own chapter will be exciting.**

**Puckabrina: THANK YOUUUUUUUUU**

**AuraEsp: Okay, I remember you now! How's it going? XDD Lol, thanks for noticing that error! I'll go back and fix it asap! Thank you! **

**Lara D: Haha, thanks! We're literally twins, dude. Something was telling me that I should've added in the actual soccer game, rather than skip over it! But I was too lazy. :S Oh well. Of course I'm not mad, I love your reviews! Thanks again!**

**Tomatoe2016: HAHAHA, nice anti-jokes! Very original! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Samantha: I will! Thanks!**

**PenguinLoverGurl: Yes, Puck is mysterious… I think I'm actually going to use that word to describe him from now on! Thanks! Congratulations on getting that IPod Touch. They're awesome, right? Yes, this is a Puckabrina story. The friendship part of the genre only means that Puck & Sabrina will become friends before anything romantic happens. Sorry for the confusion! That's cool, that you play soccer! Thanks for all the anti-jokes! They made my day! :D And sorry that this reply is so confusing and jumbled! Your dad is still in my prayers :)**

**MandaPanda: Haha, nice ones! Thanks! :D**

**Guest: Thanks! Haha, I love those two jokes! Yes, I am in Honors English. Thank youuuu.**

**WeepingLilac: Haha, yeah! Puck will meet the rest of the Grimms, but that's later on in the story. Like, waaay later on. Thanks for reviewing!**

**I only responded to my anonymous reviews from chapter 2 (I apologize to the anonymous people who reviewed chapter 1 and never received a response from me! That doesn't mean that I didn't read your reviews!)**

**Last week's QotD was: give me your funniest anti-joke! I thought it was so funny how most of you went on the same website to look it up, so a lot of people had the same jokes. But, anyway, the winner is…*drumroll***

**Gifted Shadows****! Yaaaay. :) Your joke especially, made me laugh. I'd share her joke with you guys, but it's really longgggg. If you really wanna see it, you can go back & look at her review! **

**I START SCHOOL NEXT TUESDAY! It's kind of bittersweet, because it's a new school, but at the same time, I won't be able to update my fanfiction stories as often! Not to mention that I'll miss summer terribly. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS IN PUCK'S POV. MOST OF THE TIME. About 30% OF THE TIME, IT'S SABRINA'S POINT OF VIEW. I have NEVER, EVER done a solid chapter based on Puck's perspective, so I'm actually kinda scared. Well, it's not really his POV, 'cause I write this story in 3****rd**** person, but you know what I mean. And if you don't know, you'll find out…now.**

**~Chapter 3**

Puck headed down the cobblestone path of the school, walking at a brisk pace towards the Administration Office. It was Monday, and soccer tryouts were in thirty minutes. The soccer tryouts that he would be leading.

In his right hand was a stack of papers, and in his left was his soccer ball. He seemed to be carrying it around a lot lately.

He headed to the front desk, placing the stack of papers in his hands next to the secretary, who was busy typing away at her computer.

The secretary immediately looked up. "Can I help you, Puck?"

Basically, every adult at Brooklyn Heights- including teachers and staff- knew who Puck Goodfellow was. He had a way of making himself stand out. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or bad.

"Yes, is Coach Adams available?" he asked, passing the soccer ball between his hands.

The secretary pointed to an open door to her left- Coach Adams' office. "He is, actually. You can go right on in."

"Thanks," Puck said quickly, heading over to the open door.

As usual, Benjamin Adams was at his desk, writing out soccer strategies on a piece of paper. Adams was a tall, skinny man in his late twenties. He had been the soccer coach for a few years, as well as a guidance counselor. Coach Adams acknowledged Puck's presence without looking up.

"Goodfellow, come on in."

Puck sat down in a chair in front of Coach Adams' desk, admiring the trophies placed in shelves around the room. All of the trophies were from winning playoffs from years before. He had helped win some of those trophies.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about the game plan for today's tryouts," Puck began. "I'm not 100% sure about what we're having them do."

Finally, Coach Adams looked up. "Just do what you had them do last year. Set up cones around the field and make stations. Partner them up, have them dribble the ball around. Help the people who need help, mark down the people who are doing well on their own. Oh yeah, and make sure you do stretches and warm ups before anything else."

Puck gave him a look of confusion. "You're keeping me in charge of the whole day of tryouts?" As captain of the soccer team, Puck usually helped out during tryouts- he never led it by himself.

"Puck, you were the team captain last year, and the year before that. I think I can trust you with leading tryouts. Unless, you don't think you can do it…?" Adams said, a small smile making its way to his face.

The blonde shook his head. "No, I can do it. Thanks."

"Good. I'll come out in an hour to check on things." Coach pointed to a giant cardboard box in the corner of his office. "In that box is everything you'll need for tryouts: soccer balls, cones, pinnies, you name it. Take that out to the field."

Puck nodded, picking up the large box of soccer supplies without any difficulty.

"If there are any problems, call my cell," Adams continued. "Though, I highly doubt there will be any."

Puck nodded again, before towing the heavy box out of the office.

…

Twenty minutes had been just enough time for Puck to set up the soccer field with cones and equipment, and change out of his school uniform and into shorts, a t-shirt, and his cleats.

The first people to show up on the field were Declan, Paris, and Peter, three former players from the year prior. The two boys were dressed in the same attire as Puck, though Paris was wearing sweatpants and a zip-up jacket, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Tomorrows weather forecast is supposed to be 70 degrees," she complained as soon as she was in earshot of Puck. "It's freezing out here! Why couldn't we just have tryouts tomorrow?"

Declan and Puck shared a similar look: of course Paris would complain as soon as she stepped out on the field. As well as being filthy rich from her mother's prominent position as the school principle, she loved to whine.

"Oh, don't be a big baby," Declan said. "It's better than in the winter time, when we have to play in the snow."

Paris gave him a look, but didn't comment as she bent down to lace up her cleats.

Another group of players were making their way up to the field, Puck observed. Most of them were dressed in sweatpants and hoodies, so he assumed they were all girls, since they were usually the ones most deterred by the cold weather.

His assumption proved to be correct when a group of five girls made their way up to the field, followed by Jake.

Nancy immediately ran over to Puck, her short hair up in a ponytail. Unlike most of the other girls, she was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts, the brisk air not affecting her in the slightest. She was originally from the Bronx, and despite her girly first name, she was the exact opposite.

"A lot of people are trying out this year," she said breathlessly. "Like, a lot."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"There's a bunch of people heading up to the field right now," Jake said, standing beside them. "Probably twice as many people as last year's tryouts."

"That's great!" Puck exclaimed. "We could use some more people trying out."

"Yeah, but do we have enough equipment for that many people?" Nancy asked, looking around at the cones and soccer balls systematically set up around the field.

Puck thought for a moment. "Probably not. Someone can come with me to go get more supplies from Coach, if he has any."

"Okay, that works."

The soccer field was filling up with more and more people, just as Nancy and Jake had said.

Nancy looked around the field, her eyes landing on a familiar blonde. "Hey, Sabrina! Come here real quick!"

The girl named Sabrina swiveled around, and Puck recognized her as the one he had given a flyer to the week before. She ran over to the small group.

"Yeah?" she asked. Her cheeks were red from the cold, and her hands were holding her hair up, trying to stop it from flying around her face.

"Can you go with Puck to get more equipment?" Nancy asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks," Puck said. "Jake and Nancy, you guys can lead warm-ups. I should be back in time for the campus run."

Jake and Nancy agreed, and Puck and Sabrina immediately ran off for the Administration Office.

"Why do you need more equipment?" Sabrina asked, trying to keep up with Puck's running strides.

"More people showed up to tryouts then I thought, so I'm short on soccer balls and pinnies," he responded.

His breathing was still steady, while hers was quickening. She didn't understand how he couldn't be tired, considering that they were running to the other side of the school.

As soon as they reached the Administration Office they stepped inside, enjoying the warmth of the building, if only for a few minutes. Puck guided her to Coach Adam's office, not hesitating to walk inside. The office was empty.

"Crap," Puck muttered. "He's not here."

"Then what are you gonna do now?" Sabrina asked. She just hoped it didn't involve anymore running. She was trying to save her energy for tryouts.

Puck pulled hard against a giant cabinet door, but it appeared to be locked. He looked around the room for a moment, before his eyes landed on the Coach's desk.

"Close the door," he instructed.

"What?"

"Close the door," Puck repeated, "and lock it."

Giving him a suspicious look, she closed and locked the door to the office.

_Locking yourself in a room with some guy you've only talked to twice,_ Sabrina thought. _That's a great way to get to know someone._

"It would have been nice if you said please," Sabrina muttered, assuming that he hadn't heard her.

"Okay, now go to the desk and look through the drawers and stuff. Tell me if you find a set of keys," Puck said. As an after thought, he added, "please."

Sabrina gave him an 'are-you-crazy' look, but did as he asked. She went through every cabinet in the Coach's desk until she came across a large ring of keys.

"Here," she said, tossing the key ring to Puck, who easily caught it. "Why did you make me lock the door?"

"So the secretary doesn't come in here and think we're snooping through Coach Adam's stuff," Puck replied, trying to fit key after key into the cabinet lock. So far, none of them worked.

"But we _are_ snooping through his stuff," Sabrina added.

"Yes, but we have a good reason for doing it, so it's all good," Puck explained, jiggling another key in the lock. He pulled on the cabinet doors, but they remained closed.

For a few moments neither of them spoke. Sabrina walked around the office, looking at all the pictures on the walls. They were all group photos of the school soccer team from years before, hung on the wall in order of the year. Most of the players she recognized as being her current friends. And then there was Puck.

"Do you usually do this stuff?" she asked suspiciously.

"Do what?"

"Snoop through people's stuff?" Sabrina asked.

Puck shook his head. He really hoped she wasn't one of those goody-goodies, like Julie. "It depends. Do you usually ask this many questions?"

"Yup," she responded.

"Got it!" Puck exclaimed, pulling the key out of the lock and opening the cabinet doors. Inside were all the extra soccer supplies they would need. "Here, catch."

Puck tossed Sabrina three soccer balls, though she didn't know how she would be able to carry them all back to the field. She put one of the soccer balls down her hoody, making her stomach look incredibly round. She held the other two balls in her right and left hands. Puck took two soccer balls from the cabinet, and a handful of cones. He draped three pinnies over Sabrina's shoulder, before locking the cabinet back up and sticking the key ring in the original drawer.

"How come I'm holding more stuff than you?" Sabrina asked.

Puck took one of the balls from her hands, and handed her the cones instead. "There. Happy?"

"Very," she said sarcastically, tucking the cones under her arm and unlocking the door. They made it out of the Administration Office without so much as a suspicious look.

"So," Puck began, taking one of the soccer balls from his hands and dribbling it on the ground. "I hear you're a pretty good soccer player."

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sabrina shrugged her shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked after a few minutes. It was incredibly windy that day. They were almost at the field, where everyone was doing stretches led by Nancy and Jake.

Puck chuckled. "Me? No."

It was the first time Sabrina had heard him laugh.

Finally the two reached the field, and Sabrina dropped the pinnies, cones, and soccer ball next to a bench. Puck followed behind her.

"Thanks for coming with me," Puck said after a moment, picking up a clipboard off the bench.

"No problem," Sabrina replied, remembering to take the soccer ball out of her hoody. She headed over to the field, where everyone sat in the grass stretching. She took a seat next to Madison, extending her legs and leaning down to touch her toes.

"I'm so glad that you came to tryouts," Madison said happily. In a way, she was a lot like Daphne.

"Thanks," Sabrina replied, copying everyone's movements in doing a butterfly stretch.

After a few more minutes of stretching, Jake and Nancy sat down beside Sabrina, and Puck went to the front of the group.

"Hey guys," Puck began, "Most of you know me, but to those of you who don't, I'm Puck Goodfellow. Welcome to tryouts for the 2012-2013 Brooklyn Heights soccer team!"

"WOOO!" Jake cheered loudly. Everyone else clapped.

"Now," Puck continued, "let me explain a few things. There are currently 10 spots open on this team. We traditionally have eleven players, including myself. About 25 of you are trying out, which means that more than half of you will not be making the team this year. In 2010, our team was undefeated. In 2011, we only lost one game. As you can see, we rarely lose."

"I didn't know you guys were _that_ good!" Sabrina whispered in Madison's ear.

"Well, we're one of the best schools in the county," Madison whispered back. "Even our sports teams are good."

"We are an all-year team, which means that we play through every season, though we tend to have most of our matches in fall and spring." Puck explained. "During the winter we have indoor practices. Practices are everyday from 3-5, obviously not including weekends. Any questions?"

No one spoke.

"Good. We'll start by doing a campus run, which is obviously a group run around the school campus. You have thirty seconds to stretch and get water before we take off."

Sabrina immediately stood up, running over to the bench to grab her water bottle. She took a short sip, knowing that if she took a full drink she would get cramps.

Nancy headed over to Sabrina, grabbing her water bottle as well. "Good luck. The campus run is always the hardest for new kids."

Sabrina shrugged, not bothering to tell Nancy that she had been on the track team for three years, as well as playing soccer. She would soon figure that out.

Thirty seconds later, everyone was surrounding Puck. Sabrina squeezed her way through the people, making her way to the middle of the group. She was ready.

"Okay guys, just follow me. At no point are you aloud to start walking," Puck announced. And with that, he began running.

Sabrina took off after the kids in front of her began to run, keeping her pace between a jog and a sprint. She made sure to make no conversation with anyone- talking would only make her more tired.

Ten minutes later, Sabrina was running at the front of the group. There were only four people in front of her, one of them being Puck. She breathed through her nose and out her mouth as the wind whipped at her hair. She made a mental note to put her hair in a ponytail next time. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to leave her dorm room without a headband and ponytail holder.

She could feel her legs becoming sore, and they were only halfway done their run. Trying to distract herself from her sore muscles, she began to think about her family back in Ferryport Landing. She missed everyone, but part of her was glad that she had left. Some time to herself was nice, too.

"Hey, Sabrina."

Sabrina turned to her left to find Jake running beside her.

"Hey," she said breathlessly.

"What's wrong? You tired?" He teased.

"Of course not," she responded, trying to even out her breathing. "I do this sort of thing everyday."

Jake rolled his eyes.

Puck suddenly turned around, as if trying to see who was in the front of the group, and who was falling behind in their running. They were almost at the field, and no one had stopped to walk.

Surprisingly, his gaze landed on Sabrina, the girl who had helped him get soccer equipment earlier. She was at the very front of the line, right beside Jake.

Turning back around, he made a mental note to remember that she was a fast runner. If her soccer playing was as good as her running, she could be a useful member to their team.

Sabrina fell on the grass as soon as the group reached the field. Many other people did the same.

"How ya feeling?" Nancy asked, looking down at her. "You did great!"

"Thanks. My legs are killing me," Sabrina said, still sprawled out on the ground. "How are you not tired?"

"Puck used to make us do campus runs all the time last season, so some of us are used to it," Nancy explained. "I think they're stupid, but whatever."

"Alright guys, everybody up!" Puck said.

Sabrina sat up off the grass, putting her hood up over her head to protect her hair from the wind.

"As you can see, I've set up two different stations out on the field," Puck said, motioning behind himself. "Everyone needs to have one partner! At one station, you'll dribble the ball to your partner through a maze of cones. Once you reach the other side, you'll give the ball to your partner, and then you guys switch. At the other station, you'll be shooting at the goal from around different parts of the field. Then your partner will try it. Got it?"

Everyone agreed.

Moments later, Madison came running up to Sabrina. "Be my partner?"

Sabrina smiled. "Sure."

"Okay, good," Madison said. "Why don't we start at the first station, where we're dribbling the ball through the maze thing? That sounds like more fun."

Sabrina nodded, and the two grabbed a soccer ball and set off.

…

Puck sat on the bench, observing the players dribbling and kicking the ball into the net. Even though it was only the first day of tryouts, he could already tell who wouldn't be making the team that year.

A few of the Freshman who were trying out were clearly first timers. He looked at his clipboard, putting an 'x' next to their names.

His eyes wandered across the field to Julie, who was perfectly kicking soccer ball after soccer ball into the net. The goalie was a tenth grader, Colin Williams. He was doing a better job at blocking his face from getting hit, than actually blocking the balls that were coming his way.

Puck put an 'x' next to his name. Besides, Jake had been the team's goalie two years in a row. He would most likely be the goalie again this year.

Puck's eyes wandered across the field, until his gaze fell upon a blonde expertly dribbling the ball around a maze of cones. She was a ways away, but from the familiar maroon hoodie he had spotted many times earlier that day, he assumed it was Sabrina. Her eyes were constantly on the ball, never knocking down a cone or deterring from the path she was making. She looked like she was a soccer player, or at least, she used to be. She had the body for it.

She was good. He looked for her name on the list, but there was no one on it under the name of Sabrina.

Puck called Julie over to him.

"Hey," she said, taking a moment to clean her glasses off on her t-shirt.

"Hey," he said, handing her a water bottle. "You're doing great."

"Thanks!" she said perkily. "What can I help you with?"

"You see the girl in the maroon hoodie?" Puck asked, pointing his pencil in Sabrina's direction.

"Yeah, Sabrina?"

"Yeah, what's her last name? She's not on my list," Puck said.

"Grimm," Julie said after a moment. "Sabrina Grimm."

Puck paused for a moment. "Grimm?"

"Yup!" Julie responded. "I'm almost positive that's her last name."

"Okay, thanks Julie," Puck said.

"No problem!" She ran back out to the field.

"Sabrina Grimm," Puck muttered under his breath. Was she by any chance, a descendant of Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm? If she was, that would mean she knew about Everafters. Which meant she could easily find out about him.

Puck observed her out on the field for a moment, before turning back to his clipboard. Grimm was a pretty common last name, it had to be a coincidence. Besides, he had met a Grimm many years ago- Veronica Grimm, to be exact. From what he could recall, the two looked nothing alike.

Still, he wouldn't be satisfied until he was 100% sure.

"I can see you did just fine without my help." A voice said from behind Puck.

Puck turned around to be greeted by Coach Adams, who took a seat beside him on the bench.

"How are things looking so far?

Puck handed him the clipboard. "I've already cut a bunch of Freshmen. The team will probably be the same as last year, with the exception of one or two new players."

Coach Adams studied the clipboard for a second. "Our team from last year was excellent. It'll be just as good this year if we have most of the same players."

Puck silently agreed.

**How was it? 0.0**

**I feel bad because I haven't included an actual soccer game in the story yet, but there will be many of those to come.**

**THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET. Over 4,000 words! Whooo! This took me so long to type up!**

**And now, my lovely reviewers, I must get back to the beautiful world of reading, because I still haven't finished my summer reading, and school starts next week.**

**This is my last update until school starts.**

***QotD: This is what I'm gonna do. I'm going to give you an everyday, boring word. Your job is to make that word sound smart and exciting. Here's an example.**

**If I give you the word robot, you might say: ****genetically engineered super computer.**

**Or, if I give you the word pencil, you might say: ****lead writing utensil.**** Got it?**

**So, this is how I'm gonna do it. I'll give you three words. Pick only ONE to reply to. I'll choose three winners (one winner for each word) and they'll be mentioned next chapter.**

**So, the three words are:**

**-Macaroni & cheese**

**-Cellphone**

**-Lotion**

**Remember, only pick ONE of those three words. I wanna see what you guys can come up with!**

**~Anastasia**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG guys. I haven't updated in over three weeks. I am so sorry!**

**I've been so busy with high school & homework! Not to mention that my dog passed away two weeks ago, and I'm still recovering... But that's a completely different story. **

**Thank you to my beautiful reviewers! XD Big, big hugs to you all!**

**I'll just get right to it:**

**The last QotD asked for you guys to describe one of the words I had given you, making the word sound smart & creative. There are three winners- one for every word I put out.**

***drumroll***

**For the word cell phone, the winner is... As White As Snow, who said: Portable Cellular Communication Apparatus of common text and vocal messaging and conversation.**

**For the word lotion, the winner is... AuricEspeon, who said: cosmetic salve for everyday use. **

**And, for the word macaroni & cheese, the winner is... RueGrimm, who said: a grain, hydrogen squared oxygen and sodium chloride combination rolled into a curved shape with rotten, yet delectable, milk.**

**You're definitions were crazy accurate. Great job, ladies! :D**

**Big thanks to emowriter, for being my 100th reviewer! ^^**

**I guess I'll just get on with the story. If you've forgotten anything that's going on, please refer to the previous chapter. Thanks :)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Chapter 4**

He was at a crossroads. There was no doubt in his mind that she was one of the best forwards he had seen in a very long time- well, besides himself, of course. On the other hand, she could very well be a Grimm. And if she was a Grimm, what if she figured out he was an Everafter? She'd most likely tell everyone. She didn't strike him as the type to be a good secret keeper. But, then again, he barely knew her.

Should he give her a spot on the team? Or was it too risky?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had a lot of thinking to do.

...

As soon as Sabrina sat up in bed, she felt sore all over. She groaned, lying right back down into her previous position. Everything hurt.

"I see you're experiencing what Puck makes us go through everyday," a voice that Sabrina immediately recognized as Madison's, said from across the room.

"I'm so sore," Sabrina groaned. There had been three days of tryouts for the soccer team, and every day they would get more difficult. Either Puck was an incredibly tough team captain, or her old school had been slacking in their soccer exercises. She didn't think it was the latter.

"Trust me, it gets easier," Madison reassured her. "But you'll probably be sore for the next few days."

"Just my luck, too." Sabrina cautiously sat up on her elbows, feeling pain lace through her arms. She moved her legs out from under the blankets, and found they were sore as well.

Today would not be a good day.

"You know what always helps me when I'm sore?" Madison said. "Stretching."

"If I stretch, I'll probably get permanently stuck in that position," Sabrina replied, slowly sliding out of bed. She limped over to her friend, trying to put as little pressure on her legs as possible- which wasn't working too well, since she was walking on them.

"Well, the good news is that you'll find out if you made the soccer team today!" Madison said cheerfully.

"Or, if I didn't make it," Sabrina mumbled. She slowly bent over, searching through her dresser until she found her usual school uniform.

"Puck wants everyone to meet out on the soccer field during lunch," Madison replied, ignoring Sabrina's previous comment. "He's gonna announce who made the team then."

"Okay," Sabrina said nonchalantly. Though she acted as though she didn't care, she was actually incredibly anxious to see if she had made the team. Once she had found out how good the soccer program at her new school was, she became interested.

"Do you want me to wait for you to shower?" Madison asked, finishing up lightly applying her makeup in front of a mirror.

Sabrina shook her head. "It's fine. I'll just see you during English."

"Okay," Madison nodded, grabbing her school bag off the ground, and heading for the door. "Don't forget about the soccer meeting at lunchtime!"

"I won't," Sabrina assured her friend.

"Good, see ya!" And with that, Madison closed the door behind her.

...

It was finally lunch time; the part of the day that Sabrina had been nervously awaiting all morning. She would now discover if she had made the team or not.

After hastily finishing her lunch, she headed up to the field by herself, not bothering to wait for anyone. She needed some time to think.

What would she do if she didn't make the soccer team? Sure, she could try out for another sport, but soccer was the only sport she played well. She could always do an after-school club, but those involved time and effort: two things she only bothered to put into schoolwork and soccer.

Yeah. She really needed to make the team.

To be honest, Sabrina had never really had to try out for a team before. She had started playing soccer the year she came to Ferryport Landing, which was when she was 11. She had joined the soccer team, but since she was only in grade 6 at the time, there were really no official tryouts. She was new to this whole, "tryout thing".

Why had she even let Madison make her tryout for the soccer team, anyway? She hadn't expected herself to be this nervous.

But then again, she seriously loved soccer.

As soon as she made her way up to the field, she spotted a few familiar faces, including Jake and Puck. She headed over to them.

"Hey, Sabrina," Jake greeted as soon as she came their way.

Puck was focusing on the clipboard in front of him, erasing and rewriting something at least three times. She couldn't help but worry that he was erasing and rewriting her name on the list of people who made the team.

She turned her gaze back to Jake. "Hey."

"I've seen you limping all day," Jake said, a slightly worried look on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really sore from the tryouts," Sabrina explained.

At this point, Puck looked up from his ever-so-interesting clipboard.

"You should stretch," he informed her.

It was a known fact that if you were sore, the best way to cure it was to stretch, (as odd as it sounded).

Sabrina shook her head. "I can barely sit down, let alone stretch my legs."

Puck nodded. "That can be easily fixed."

She didn't know what he had meant by his last comment, but more and more people were now on the field, huddling around Puck, trying to catch a glimpse at what was written on the clipboard held in his hands.

"Okay, guys," Puck called out for attention. "Coach Adams couldn't make it today, so he's letting me announce who made the 2012-2013 soccer team this year. I know most of you have classes to get to soon, so I'll make this quick: if I call your name, you've made the team. After I announce all the players, I'll say who our substitute players are. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, or made some noise of agreement.

He spoke so formally. Sabrina couldn't help but notice (yet again), how gifted he was at speaking to large groups of people. He must have had a lot of past experience.

"Okay, these are the players for our team this year:

Madison Crawford

Brandyn Reddie

Julie Alton

Peter Clement

Jacob Vazquez

Paris Eldon

Rebecca Thomas

Declan Truman

Sabrina Grimm

Nancy Vaughn."

As soon as Sabrina heard her name called, all her fears from just moments ago left her, and she felt ecstatic.

She was good enough. She made made the 2012-2013 team for Brooklyn Heights.

"We did it!" Madison exclaimed, rushing over to Sabrina. "I knew you would make the team!"

Ignoring the rush of pain in her arms as Madison tackled her, Sabrina hugged her back tightly, laughing. "I know!"

Puck was still announcing names, probably the ones of the substitute players, but Sabrina was no longer listening.

"Congratulations to everyone who made the team!" Puck said a few moments later. "Our first official practice is tonight at 7:30. Meet back here on the field on time, and make sure to bring your cleats!"

As the crowd of kids dispersed, her friends who had also made the team came up to her, exchanging hugs and high-fives.

"We knew you would make the team!" Nancy exclaimed.

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks."

As her friends continued to have conversations amongst themselves all around her, Sabrina scanned her eyes across the field, searching for one person in particular: Puck. She had seen him walk over to her with the rest of the group, but now he was nowhere to be seen. It was almost as if he had... disappeared.

She'd have to thank him for her spot on the team another time.

...

"Madison, we're gonna be late," Sabrina complained, checking the time on her phone for the tenth time in two minutes. She was dressed in her soccer gear, her hair put up into a bun with a grey headband.

"I'm coming!" Madison voiced back, lacing up her cleats.

Practice started at 7:30. It was currently 7:26.

Sabrina didn't even want to imagine what kind of punishment Puck would give her for showing up late to practice. He wasn't merciful during tryouts, and she didn't expect him to be during actual practices.

After what seemed to be hours, (but in reality, was only fifteen seconds), Madison jumped up and rushed out of the dorm.

Sabrina sighed, chasing after her friend.

When the two girls reached the field, all the other players were there. Most of them were doing stretches, while others were playing a quick one-on-one game.

A young man who Sabrina assumed to be the coach, walked over to the girls.

"Uh-oh," Madison whispered.

"You girls are two minutes late," the man said warningly. "You should know better than to show up late to my practices. Especially you, Madison."

"Okay, sorry. But in my defense, I couldn't find my cleats for twenty minutes," Madison explained.

The coach chuckled at Madison's typical behavior, before turning an outstretched hand to Sabrina.

"I don't think we've met before," he said. "I'm Coach Adams."

Sabrina shook his hand. "I'm Sabrina."

Coach Adams nodded. "You two can go start stretching. Make sure not to show up late to practice again!"

The two girls promised they wouldn't, and headed off in search for an area of open field.

Once they sat down on the grass, Sabrina finally spoke.

"The Coach seems nice."

Madison nodded. "Yeah, he is. But, it's not Coach you need to worry about."

Sabrina gave her a look of confusion.

"It's Puck," Madison continued. "Puck basically runs this whole thing. He's really... he takes his work very seriously."

Sabrina laughed. "I can see that. He's so serious though. And he acts so mature for his age."

Madison snorted. "You think he's mature?"

Sabrina nodded.

"I'll let you keep thinking that. Once you get to know him, he's the exact opposite, actually."

Sabrina gave her friend a look of disbelief, while at the same time stretching her legs. "I think you're lying."

Madison shrugged. "You'll just have to figure him out for yourself, then."

Before Sabrina could respond, Coach Adams blew his whistle, and everyone began huddling around him. Madison and Sabrina followed suit.

"Well, first of all, we have our first official game on Saturday," Coach began.

A shocked murmur went through the group.

"We only have three days to practice!" Madison exclaimed.

"And those three days are all the time you'll need."

"Well, who are we playing against?" Nancy asked.

"Friends Seminary," Coach said, naming another private school in New York. We've beat them two years in a row, and we can easily beat them again."

Everyone began asking questions at once, but Coach blew his whistle.

"Enough! You'll all receive the details for Saturday's game tomorrow, okay?"

That seemed to be a good enough response,

"Okay guys, we'll start with some simple drills, and then we'll scrimmage for a bit. Sound good?" Coach Adams asked.

Everyone agreed- though, they didn't really have a choice.

Cones were soon set up around the field, and just like tryouts, Sabrina dribbled the soccer ball in and out of the maze set up for her with ease.

Sabrina watched as Coach Adams observed everyone carefully, writing things down on a clip-board. His eyes landed on her more than a few times, and she was very pleased when he gave a satisfied nod in her direction.

At least she was getting noticed.

After a few more minutes of repetitively dribbling the ball around and through the cones, the field was cleared and Sabrina was put on one of two teams. They were going to scrimmage.

Sabrina observed her team. She was fortunate enough to have Nancy, who, from what she had seen, played great defense. Julie was also on her team, playing as the other forward. The rest of the players were familiar faces, though she had no idea what their names were.

Coach Adams grabbed a quarter out of his pocket, initiating the coin toss. He pointed to Sabrina's team. "You guys are heads." He then pointed to the other team, saying, "you guys are tails."

The coin toss was mandatory for every game. It pretty much decided who would start out with the ball.

Coach tossed the coin, looking at it for a second before he called out, "tails!"

The other team chose two players to go to the center of the field- a boy and a girl. They stood across from each other in the center circle, the ball placed on the grass between them.

Coach Adams blew his whistle, and the game began.

The girl on the opposite team quickly snatched the ball, dribbling it down the field for a moment, before passing it to one of her teammates.

Sabrina recognized the boy as Brandyn, who she had met the other day at lunch. She watched as Brandyn dribbled the ball down the field, closer and closer to their goal.

Suddenly, Nancy sprang into action, swiping the ball out from under his feet, and dribbling down the opposite end of the field. Sabrina and the rest of their team cheered her on, as they took off down the field after her.

Sabrina was the fastest, making eye contact with Nancy to let her know she was open. Nancy realized this, and powerfully kicked the ball down to Sabrina, who managed to stop it right before it rolled past her.

Now in control of the ball, Sabrina quickly dribbled down the field, seeing the opposing team chasing after her from the corner of her eye. There was only one defender in her way: Rebecca. The other team really needed to work on their defense. As she got closer to Rebeca, Sabrina faked right. but ran left, still dribbling the ball and leaving a stunned Rebecca behind her.

Sabrina was getting closer and closer to Jake, who was waiting at the goal, his knees bent and arms outstretched. He smirked at her.

Sabrina smirked back, before pretending to kick the ball to her right. Jake saw her do this, and moved to the right of the goal. Sabrina used this to her advantage, as she powerfully kicked the ball to her left, and into the goal.

She had scored the first point of her scrimmage.

After briefly getting congratulated, the game continued.

It was 9:45 at night when practice had finally ended. Sabrina's team had won the scrimmage, 3-2. She was exhausted, and her limbs hurt even more than they had earlier. She had almost forgotten about how sore she was.

She immediately took off her cleats, not caring that her socks would most likely get unremovable grass stains. She lied on her back, breathing heavily.

"You did good," Rebecca said, patting Sabrina on the back.

"Thanks. So did you," Sabrina replied.

She watched as all the players packed up their water bottles and cleats and headed back to their dorms. Soon, she was the only person left on the field.

She checked the time on her phone: 9:53. Her mother would definitely still be awake.

Scrolling through her contacts, she stopped once she found her mother's name, conveniently labeled as, "mom". Holding the her iPhone to her ear, she listened to it ring twice, before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, Sabrina!" Veronica exclaimed. "How are you?"

Sabrina sighed. "I'm good. I made the soccer team today."

"That's great! Do you like your teammates and coach?" Veronica asked.

Sabrina shrugged, forgetting that her mother couldn't see the gesture over the phone. "Yeah, my teammates and coach are great."

"I'm so glad you're enjoying your new school," Veronica said happily.

"Thanks."

There was a pause on the other line, and the sound of muffled voices before Sabrina's mother spoke again.

"Sabrina? Your father wants to talk to you," she said.

"Okay."

After briefly talking to her father, the phone was passed around to pretty much ever family member, before returning to Veronica.

"It's me again," Veronica said.

"Hey," Sabrina said. She checked the time on her phone: 10:13. She would get in trouble for not being in her dorm if someone spotted her.

"I have a soccer game this Saturday," she continued. "Are you guys gonna come?"

Veronica didn't reply for a few moments. She could be heard on the other line quietly talking to someone.

Finally, she came back to the phone.

"Sabrina..." she started.

"You won't be able to make it, will you?" Sabrina assumed.

"I'm so sorry, but we have a big mystery going on down here, and Saturday is-"

"It's fine," Sabrina cut her mother off, somewhat bitterly. She was used to not having her parents or family members be there to support her. It had happened many times over the years. Something would always come up.

"We're really sorry, Sabrina," Veronica continued. "But we promise we'll all be at the next game! Well, someone will have to stay in the barrier, but you know what I mean."

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah. Ok. I have to go, I'm out past curfew."

"Oh, okay. Well call me tomorrow, alright?"

"I will. Goodnight," Sabrina responded, before pressing the 'end call' button on her phone.

Sabrina sighed loudly, tossing her phone somewhere on the field. She was frustrated.

She knew that her family was busy- after all, they did solve crimes and mysteries for a living. They pretty much took over the job as the Ferryport Landing police. But on the other hand, it would be nice if they could actually make time for her for once.

"I hate being a Grimm," Sabrina muttered. She knew she didn't mean it. When she was angry or upset, she was known for saying or doing things that she didn't mean.

It was quiet. The only audible sound was Sabrina's breathing. And the increasingly loud sound of footsteps coming closer.

_Wait._

Before Sabrina could turn around, someone spoke.

"You know, I could report you for being out past curfew."

Sabrina jumped up, coming face to face with the captain of the soccer team. _Puck._

"That's true," she mused. "But, you're out past curfew too."

Puck frowned, and Sabrina laughed, before sitting herself back down on the grass. After a moment, Puck sat beside her.

"I saw you earlier during the scrimmage," Puck stated. "You did good."

"Thanks," Sabrina replied. "It probably would've been a better follow-through if I wasn't so sore from your extreme tryouts."

"Yeah, you could've done better," Puck decided after a moment, ignoring her comment about his tryouts.

Sabrina glared at him, and he grinned cockily back at her.

"If you think the tryouts were hard, wait until you see us during real practices," he said.

Sabrina groaned. "It's gonna get harder?"

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Are you expecting it to get easier?"

"No," Sabrina shot back. "Just not harder."

Puck nodded. "You'll get used to it. Practices, I mean."

Sabrina hoped he was right.

"Why weren't you at practice today?" she asked. She had just realized that she hadn't seen him since lunch time, during announcements for who made the team.

"I was... busy," he said after a moment.

"Busy?"

"Yeah."

She didn't pry further, even though she really wanted to.

"So," he said. "I heard your family won't be able to make it to our game this weekend."

"Were you eavesdropping on my conversation?" Sabrina asked, eyes wide.

"Of course not." He said it in such a way, that Sabrina almost believed him.

"You obviously were," she replied.

Puck shrugged. "Not my fault you talk too loudly when you're on the phone."

"Yeah, well... whatever. Is your family coming to the game?" she questioned, almost enviously.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want my mom to come, and she doesn't want to come either. She's never really liked sports." he said simply.

She was polite enough not to ask about his dad.

"Oh," was all she could think of saying.

They sat on the grass for a moment in silence.

Puck suddenly stood up and headed over to the center of the field, motioning for her to follow him.

She stood up in confusion, but followed him anyway.

"What are we doing?"

"Stretching," he said simply.

"Okay, um, why?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Everyone knows that stretching is the best way to relieve sore muscles," he said, walking a ways ahead of her. He stopped when he reached midfield. "So, you're going to stretch."

"I'm not sore anymore," she said stubbornly. Puck's version of stretches would probably be something extremely complicated and painful.

He rolled his eyes. "Just trust me. Now, sit down."

"You're not very good at saying please, are you?" Sabrina asked sarcastically. She sat down anyway.

He ignored her. "Okay, put your legs straight out in front of you and touch your toes."

It was simple enough. Sabrina did as she was told, her hands easily touching her bare feet.

He put his hand on the center of her back, and she immediately tensed up.

"Calm down, I'm just helping you stretch. I'm going to push down on your back. Tell me when it hurts," Puck instructed.

He slowly pushed down onto her back, until her chest was almost touching her legs.

"Okay yeah, it hurts!" She exclaimed. "Are you sure this isn't making things worse?"

"Don't talk for like, five minutes."

She sighed loudly, showing him that she was unhappy.

He held her down in that position with his hand for a few more second, before letting go.

"Okay," he said, thinking for a moment. "Butterfly stretches."

Sabrina easily put the bottom of her feet together, her knees bent. She pushed her head down so her forehead was resting on her feet. She could feel Puck's eyes observing her.

He kneeled down beside her, pulling her knees lower to the ground.

"Okay, it hurts," she said after a second.

He held her in that position for a few more seconds, before letting go.

The rest of the exercises they did involved stretching her arms and back.

It was nearly 11 at night when they finished. Sabrina stood up off the grass, dusting off her shorts. She found her cleats at the far end of the field. She didn't bother putting them on.

"Thanks for helping me stretch," Sabrina said, cradling her shoes in one arm.

"No problem," Puck said. "Not like I had anything better to do."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "And thanks for putting me on the soccer team. It means a lot to me."

He nodded his head, a look of uncertainty crossing his features for a second. Sabrina didn't notice.

"You're welcome."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said awkwardly.

He nodded, before digging something out of his pocket. Her cell phone.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "How did you get my phone?"

"You threw it on the field when you got mad, remember?" he said with a smirk.

Sabrina rolled her eyes again. "Well, thanks... again."

"Yup."

**Okay, the ending was weak, and the chapter in itself was rather boring, but I couldn't think of anything else. I got over 4,000 words! :D **

**Now that I have my own laptop (Macbook Pro swag XD), expect updates to be every one or two weeks! **

**No QotD today! Hope everyone enjoys their weekend!**

**~Anastasia**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've gotten so bad at updating lately. I apologize.**

**The only time I have to update is on weekends, since I'm packed with homework every other day of the week. Not to mention that I type all my chapters at midnight since I'm usually busy during the day on weekends with personal plans... FWI, I'm typing this chapter at 1 am. That should prove my point.**

**Lame excuse, I know. But, anyway...**

**40-45 REVIEWS A CHAPTER, GUYS. 40-45. That's a big freaking deal! THANK YOU! XD**

**Real quick, I just wanted to clear something up:**

**Puck does not know that Sabrina is a Grimm. **

**A lot of you assumed that he did because he overheard her on the phone when she said, "I hate being a Grimm." But, that doesn't necessarily mean anything. That would be the same as me saying that I hate being a Campbell (my last name is Campbell). Got it? I hope I don't have anyone confused. If you are, just PM me or let me know in a review.**

**Welp, enjoy your update! (:**

**~Chapter 5**

Sabrina woke up with only one thought in her mind. Today was their first game, against a school called Friends Seminary.

As usual, Madison was already awake. As Sabrina had learned, she was an early riser.

"What time is it?" Sabrina asked, sitting up in bed.

Madison checked the time on her phone. "7:12s. We have practice out on the field until 8:15, and then we take the bus to Friends Seminary at 8:30. The game starts at 9."

Sabrina nodded, observing her friend's soccer uniform from across the room.

"I didn't get a soccer uniform yet."

"Go talk to Puck about that during practice," Madison said simply.

"Okay."

As soon as Sabrina stepped out of bed, she realized that there was no pain in her arms and legs- though there was still a slight soreness in her calfs. Even still, it was a much better improvement compared to yesterday.

"I can't believe Puck's stupid stretches actually worked," she muttered to herself.

"What?" Madison asked.

"Nothing," Sabrina mumbled. "Just...talking to myself."

"Ah. I do that when I'm nervous sometimes, too," Madison continued, completely oblivious. "But there's really no reason to be nervous, Sabrina. We beat this team every year."

Sabrina nodded in understanding, though she was much more excited than she was nervous. She searched through her drawers, until she finally stumbled upon a hoodie and shorts. She quickly put them on, as well as her knee socks, shin guards, and cleats.

"I'm ready," she announced.

"Took ya long enough," Madison said playfully. She grabbed the key to their dorm room out of her dresser and locked the door behind them.

...

Only a few of the players were out on the field, all dressed in their soccer uniforms. Sabrina felt slightly out of place, being the only person wearing regular shorts and a hoodie.

"Shall we stretch first?" Madison questioned.

"Might as well."

The two headed over to the far end of the field, sitting down on the cold grass. They began with touching their toes.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" Madison asked. It was a question that everyone always seemed to be asking her.

"It's nice..." Sabrina trailed off. She noticed that a figure, clad in the maroon soccer uniform was heading their way. She immediately recognized his tall build as being Puck.

"I have your uniform," he said to Sabrina, after he had reached them. "I forgot to give it to you yesterday."

Sabrina nodded, standing up. She dusted herself off. "Okay. I'll be back in a minute, Madison."

"Okay!"

Sabrina followed Puck until they reached the top of the field, where a teenager with circular glasses sat in the grass. Sabrina had seen him play out on the field before, but they hadn't become acquainted yet.

"I'm Peter," the boy said, holding out his hand. "I don't think we've been properly introduced yet."

Sabrina shook it. "I'm Sabrina."

"That's Julie's boyfriend," Puck explained after they were a ways-away. He opened up a long cardboard box.

"That's so cute," Sabrina said. "They seem like they would be a good couple."

"Well, they've been dating for a year."

"Really?" Sabrina asked. "A year?"

"Yup. Nerd-love lasts forever."

Sabrina grinned as Puck handed her the uniform: a pair of maroon colored shorts, and a maroon shirt, with a black single stripe running under the arm. On the front of the shirt, in big, black letters were the words: _Brooklyn Heights. _He then handed her a pair of black knee socks.

Sabrina flipped the shirt over. On the back, her last name was at the top of the shirt in black lettering. A number took up the rest of her shirt: 1.

She raised an eyebrow at Puck, who was observing her reaction to the new uniform. "You made me number one?"

Everyone on the team had a number on the back of their shirt, ranging anywhere from 1-30. Sabrina had automatically assumed that Puck would put himself as number one, since he was the team captain.

"Yeah, but don't let it get to your head."

"I wasn't planning on it," she said with a slight glare. "I just assumed that you'd be number one."

Puck showed her the back of his soccer jersey. His jersey said 2.

"Why did you make yourself 2, instead of 1?" She asked. She couldn't imagine someone like Puck settling for anything less than being first.

He shrugged. "First is the worst, second is the best."

Sabrina laughed. "Real mature."

Puck smirked.

...

After stretching and a quick scrimmage was over, it was almost time for the team to get on the bus. Sabrina quickly headed to the girl's locker room to change into her new uniform. After changing, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, rolling the shorts up a few times to make them less baggy. She smiled to herself.

It felt good to be wearing a soccer uniform again. Heck, it felt good to be on a soccer _team_ again.

When she made her way back outside, the school bus had already pulled up. She ran the rest of the way to the bus, getting on and taking a seat next to Julie.

"Hi, Sabrina." Julie said happily.

"Hey."

Coach Adams sat at the front of the bus. As soon as the bus took off away from the school, he began calling out for everyone's attention.

"I'm going to announce everyone's position in the game today," Coach said. "Stick to that position only! That'll most likely be the position you play the entire game."

Sabrina listened closely, though she already knew she would be playing as a forward.

"Julie- midfielder

Declan- defender

Paris- midfielder

Peter- forward (right)

Brandyn- defender

Nancy- midfielder

Jake- goalie

Madison- midfielder

Rebecca- defender

Sabrina- forward (left)

Puck- forward (center)."

Peter and Puck were also playing as forwards, Sabrina observed. She would make sure to stay near them once they reached the other school.

"Everyone got it?" Coach asked.

The team excitedly shouted back in agreement.

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Sabrina realized that as the bus got closer and closer to their destination, she became more and more nervous.

Sabrina hated being nervous.

She tried to ease her mind, telling herself that this team would be an easy win, according to Madison.

It didn't help. She didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.

As soon as the bus stopped in front of the school, everyone quickly made their way off the bus. Sabrina checked her phone: 8:45. They still had 15 minutes until the game started.

"You okay?" Nancy asked, catching up to Sabrina. "You don't look too good."

"Yeah, I'm just kinda nervous," Sabrina admitted.

"Well, you're new to the team, so I guess that makes sense," Nancy commented. "As soon as you get out on the field, you won't be nervous at all."

"I hope you're right."

Nancy grinned. "I'm always right."

Sabrina laughed. She looked at the school they were heading towards. She noted with satisfaction that Brooklyn Heights was a much better looking school than Friends Seminary, or whatever they were called. It was still a nice school, though. It looked like a mansion, with it's perfectly white painted walls. But Brooklyn Heights looked like a castle.

Sabrina took a deep breath, tossing her braided hair over her shoulder.

She could do this.

...

As soon as the group reached the soccer field, they set up their gatorade jugs and equipment across from where the other team was already set up. They were doing stretches. All the players on the other team wore white and dark blue uniforms.

Since it was an away game, most of the parents surrounding the field were parents of the opposing team. Only a few of the parents from her team had come, and Sabrina didn't feel as bad about her parents not showing up.

After the Brooklyn Heights team had gathered together, Rebecca, another player on the team, asked, "so, what's the game plan?"

Puck raised a question eyebrow at her. "The game plan?"

"Yeah, you know," Rebecca said. "What we should look out for during the game and stuff. Who the good players on the other team are..."

Puck shrugged. "There are no good players on the other team. The game plan is to win."

Jake suddenly cheered loudly, pumping his fist in the air and running off to the field. He then ran in the other direction, heading to the referee.

"Looks like Jake is doing the coin toss," Madison said with a laugh.

"He does this at every game," Nancy noted. "He's like a hyper seven-year old."

The rest of the group laughed, and watched from the sidelines as the coin was flipped up into the air, and landed back in the referee's hand. The ref' pointed to Jake, which meant that they had won the coin toss. The Brooklyn Heights team cheered, and began positioning themselves on their chosen side of the field.

As a forward, Sabrina stood at the front of their side of the field. Puck stood in the center, to her right. Peter was on the other side of Puck.

Puck headed to the center of the field, but suddenly turned around, motioning for Sabrina to follow him.

She stared at him dumbly. "What?"

He smirked. "Come do kick-offs with me."

What he had said had caught her off guard, and she turned around, as if expecting someone else to respond to Puck's request.

Puck laughed. "I'm talking to you, Grimm."

She blinked. "Oh. Okay."

Since their team had won the coin toss, Brooklyn Heights began the kick-offs, where two players from their team went face to face for the ball. In this case, those players were Puck and Sabrina.

Puck and Sabrina stood across from each other.

"You nervous?" he asked.

She smirked. "Nope. Are you?"

"I don't get nervous."

"It's true," Peter said, who was close enough to overhear their conversation. "He really doesn't get nervous."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Sabrina said to Puck sarcastically.

Puck shrugged. "Don't be jealous that I'm gifted."

Before Sabrina could retort, the referee placed the ball on the grass between Puck and Sabrina. He motioned for both of them to take a step back, before moving out of the center of the field.

The ref blew his whistle, and the game began.

Before Sabrina could realize what had happened, Puck had swooped the ball out from under her nose, and began dribbling it down the field. Sabrina rolled her eyes, before taking off after him with the rest of their team.

She watched in amazement as Puck raced by all the opposing players trying to stand in his way, before taking a fair shot to the goal. The ball sailed over the goalie's head, and into the net, all within the time span of 30 seconds.

Sabrina stared at him in amazement as the rest of her team cheered loudly. She had seen Puck kick the ball around during demonstrations, but she had never actually seen him in action during a game. He was good- no, he was amazing. No wonder he was so cocky.

She stood gaping at him, a hand placed on her hip as the rest of her team cheered around them.

"He's good, isn't he?" Peter said, practically reading Sabrina's mind.

"He's okay," she responded nonchalantly. "I've seen better."

Peter laughed. "You know that's not true."

"Okay, he's amazing," Sabrina admitted. "Why is he so good?"

"He's been playing for six years," Peter explained. "Apparently he was trained by a professional soccer player, or something."

"A professional soccer player? I bet that was expensive."

"Oh, it was," Peter said. "His mothers practically a millionaire, though. I've heard she has four different houses for every season of the year."

Sabrina laughed loudly. "That's ridiculous. What does his mom do for a living?"

Peter shrugged. "No one really knows. Puck doesn't usually mention his mother."

Sabrina found that odd, but refrained from saying so. "Why?"

"Family issues or something? I'm not sure," Peter said.

As standard soccer protocol, the ball was returned to the center of the field, where two players from the opposing team stood face to face, the ball positioned between them.

A playful glare from Nancy warned the two to stop talking, and Sabrina and Peter resumed their positions at the head of their side of the field.

As before, the whistle blew and the game started up again. A brunette girl on the other team started off with the ball and headed down the field, not bothering to pass it to any of her teammates.

_Rookie mistake_, Sabrina thought, before running up to the girl and swiping the ball out from under her feet. The girl made a small sound of defeat as Sabrina ran down the field, her fellow teammates running after her.

"Sabrina, I'm open!" Peter called out.

Easily swerving past the players on the other team, Sabrina waited until she was open, before powerfully kicking the ball towards Peter, who managed to dribble it away right before the kick was intercepted.

Sabrina took a moment to catch her breath as she watched Peter dribble the ball down the rest of the field, and shoot the ball into the goal and over the goalie's head, as though it were nothing.

Again, her team cheered, and Sabrina watched as the hope practically left the other team's eyes. In a way, she felt bad for them.

A few more minutes of the game had passed, with the Brooklyn Heights team winning by four points. Another player was subbed in for Sabrina, and she begrudgingly watched from the sidelines with other members of her team.

"I hate not being in the game," Sabrina said.

Rebecca nodded from beside her. "Yeah, it sucks. Not to mention that we don't even need sub-ins when we're playing against this team. They're way too easy."

"They are," Sabrina agreed.

"This is just the beginning though," Rebecca explained, taking a sip from her water bottle. "There's so many hard teams that we'll be playing this season. We'll be lucky if we make it to the championships this year."

"The championships?"

"Puck didn't tell you about it?" Rebecca asked, clearly surprised. At the blank look on Sabrina's face, she continued explaining.

"Basically, we'll play against every soccer team in New York during our playing seasons. The five best teams in NY get to go to a huge tournament in California for a week, where we stay in a hotel and stuff. The different teams are eliminated until the top two teams play against each other."

"What does the winning team get?" Sabrina asked. She was surprised that no one had mentioned this "soccer championships" to her before.

"Well, there's scouts all over the place, so possible college scholarships are involved," Rachel said. "If not, the winning team gets a huge trophy and prize money."

"How much money, exactly?"

Rebecca shrugged. "It changes every year. Last year, the winning team got $10,000."

Sabrina's eyes went wide. "Seriously?!"

Rebecca grinned. "Yup! With $10,000, we'd each get... Peter, how much money would we each get?"

Peter, who Sabrina had not noticed until he had been summoned, did a quick mental calculation.

"Well, we have eleven players, and four subs, so that would be about $650 each," he said after a moment.

"Crazy, right?" Rebecca said, reading Sabrina's facial expression. "And get this: the whole thing is aired live on TV."

"It's not live," Peter corrected. "But it is shown on TV."

Rebecca gave him a playful glare, and he shrugged in response.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Sabrina asked.

Rebecca and Peter shrugged simultaneously.

"I assumed that Puck would've told you from the beginning," Peter said.

"Same," Rebecca added.

"Anyway, have you guys ever made it to championships?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, last year we made it," Rebecca said. "We would've won the entire tournament, too."

"Why didn't you?"

"We got the second place title. We lost to _Whitestone Academy_ last year," Peter said.

"I've never heard of that school before," Sabrina responded.

"Good. You don't need to," Rebecca said simply. "Not until we play against them, at least."

"Oh, so I'm guessing they're your sworn enemies, or something," Sabrina offered.

"Yeah, pretty much," Peter said. "We've had problems with them since day one."

"Why?"

Rebecca and Peter shared a look.

"They play dirty," Rebecca said after a moment. "That's the only reason that we've lost to them the past two years."

By the look on their faces, Sabrina could tell that there was more to the story than her two teammates were revealing, but she didn't pry. She could always ask Puck later.

...

The soccer game quickly continued, and by halftime the score was 5-2, with Brooklyn Heights in the lead. By the end of the game, the score was 6-2.

No one was surprised that they had won. It was obvious from the beginning of the game.

"You did pretty good, for a first timer," Jake said, as everyone filed onto the bus to go back to their own school.

Sabrina laughed. "Thanks."

"...But, there are a few things you need to work on."

She glared at him, and he returned her gaze with a slightly intimidated one.

"Don't listen to him," Madison said, squeezing herself between Sabrina and Jake. "You did great. Since this is was your first game, you're officially a member of the Brooklyn Heights soccer team."

Sabrina smiled. "Looks like it. This match was too easy, though."

Jake smirked. "I didn't even sweat."

"That's because the other team only made two goals," Madison said pointedly. "You barely had to do anything."

Jake only shrugged at her comment, but as soon as Madison turned to face Sabrina, he hurriedly made multiple obscene gestures behind her back.

Ignoring Jake, Sabrina continued.

"If every team we play against is this easy, we can definitely make it to championships."

Jake snorted. "This game was a joke."

"He's right," Madison said. "We'll be playing against harder teams this year. _Much_ harder."

**So, I think that's a pretty good place to end for now. My chapters are getting longer! Yay! ^^**

**Again, I apologize for my lack of updates! Next, I'll be updating TEG, and then JNWC. **

**If I don't update this story in the next three weeks, I give you all permission to spam me with annoying emails, telling me how much I need to update. XDD**

**QotD: How's everybody holding out during Hurricane Sandy? My powers gone out a couple times, and the wind and rain is loud and annoying, but besides that, I'm lucky enough to be fine.**

**Everyone stay safe!**

**~Anastasia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys.**

**Okay, so here's my lame apology that you may or may not want to accept:**

**I AM SO SORRY. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! (Have I annoyed you all yet?) I haven't replied to any reviews or PMs, and I haven't updated in what, two months? It's rather tragic. And I'm sorry for that. I'm just so busy with school work, and my track team, and ugh okay, anyway...**

**I really don't know how I can make it up to you guys, especially because I'm at OVER 200 reviews. Please accept this next chapter as a peace offering.**

**And I WILL start responding to everyone's PMs and reviews, I promise. And anonymous review replies will begin being posted again in the next chapter.**

**I'm glad to hear that all of you were safe during Hurricane Sandy :)**

**Oh yeah, and um... MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKKAH AND KWANZA AS WELL! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**And on a completely off-topic note, I'm just a little bit obsessed with Ariana Grande's cover of Thinkin' Bout You, by Frank Ocean. It's soooo good. Please go listen to it? Maybe? Okay.**

**Thanks to everyone who nominated my story for Elligoat's, Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012. I really appreciate it, guys. :) **

**Please enjoy my peace-offering chapter!**

**~Chapter 6**

Sabrina sprinted around the corner, slowing down her pace as soon as she reached the field. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. After she could no longer feel a pounding in her head, she lifted her head up.

"How...was...that?"

Puck looked down at the stop watch in his hand. "6 minutes and 3 seconds. Your first time was a lot better."

"Well, what was my first time?" she asked breathlessly.

"5 minutes and 49 seconds. Also, your form could use some work. Remember to relax your arms," he instructed.

Sabrina sighed, bouncing lightly on her feet to keep her muscles warmed up for her next mile-run. She didn't want Puck to know she was discouraged, but she felt as though no matter how hard she tried, it never upheld to his standards.

Puck sighed. "Sabrina."

She looked up. "What?"

He threw her a water bottle, which she quickly managed to catch. "Don't be mad at me. I know you're not doing your best, and that's why I'm pushing you. You're better than 6 minutes and 13 seconds."

"I guess that's the closest thing to an apology I'll be getting from you," she said, tossing the water bottle back to him.

Ignoring her, he continued. "Be back here in five minutes so you can run another mile, and that'll be it."

Wordlessly, Sabrina made her way over to the rest of her team, where they were doing drills. She sat on the grass, stretching out her legs. A moment later, Peter sat down beside her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Sabrina sighed. "Puck is annoying me. Again."

Peter laughed, adjusting his glasses higher up onto his nose. "What did he do this time?"

"Nothing I do is ever good enough for him," she explained. "None of my mile times are even close enough to what he wants them to be. And why am I even running miles, anyway? Everyone else is doing drills! I should be with you guys!" she ranted. "He just thinks he's so much better than everyone else."

Peter laughed until Sabrina's glare finally silenced him.

"What's so funny?" Sabrina demanded.

"Puck knows that you're good, that's why he's pushing you to do your best. Have you ever run track before?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah, Freshman year, but that's it. Why?"

"That explains why you're such a fast runner," he responded. "Puck knows your fast, he just wants to see how fast you are when you're giving 100%."

"Well, it's annoying. He's annoying," Sabrina corrected.

He laughed. "Whatever, you know you love him."

"W-what?" Sabrina stuttered.

"I'm kidding," Peter said. "It's clear that you're not very fond of him."

"You got that right," she muttered.

"Trust me, Puck has his reasons for what he does. He just wants what's best for the team."

"Yeah, I know," Sabrina responded.

"Your five minutes are up," a voice from behind Sabrina spoke, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Had it already been five minutes? It felt like only thirty seconds had passed.

Peter chuckled at the shocked look on her face, before standing up and dusting himself off. "Good luck on your run."

Sabrina leaned her head back until Puck's face was in her line of vision.

"Two more minutes?" she pleaded.

"Nope, just do it now and then you're done for the day," he stated.

"Why am I the only person who has to run miles?" she questioned.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he asked with a smirk.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Why are you always so serious?"

"I'm not," he stated, though he had a conflicted look on his face.

"You are, and you know it," Sabrina responded, crossing her arms over her chest. Testing the person who was in charge of how hard her soccer workouts were probably wasn't the best idea, but she couldn't help it.

"I wasn't always- you know what? Never mind. Just go run your mile," he instructed, if not a bit harshly.

She knew what she had said had struck something inside of him, but it was too late to take it back. Without replying, she began running.

When Sabrina reached the field once again, everyone was gone, except Puck, who was waiting for her at the bench, stopwatch in hand.

"Do I even wanna know what my time was?" she asked breathlessly, pulling a strand of hair away from her sweating face.

"5 minutes and 54 seconds," he said, staring down at the stopwatch. "Not as good as your first time, but a lot better than the second. You did good today."

"Thank you."

Puck suddenly grabbed her arm, stopping her before she could go anywhere.

"Sabrina..."

"Huh?" she asked, glancing from his confused face to his hand on her arm.

"Everyone's inside eating dinner, in case you were wondering," he said after a moment.

"Oh... thanks." She knew that wasn't what he was going to say, but for now, she wouldn't pry. There would be plenty of opportunities for that later. "Are you gonna come, or...?"

"Nah, I've got a couple things I need to take care of," he replied.

"Alright, well see you later, I guess."

"See ya."

It was his fault that he was so mysterious. He was too secretive. Though most girls would be attracted to that kind of personality in a guy, it only made Sabrina want to find out exactly what he was hiding. Maybe Puck wasn't hiding anything at all, and Sabrina was just being paranoid- though that wasn't likely. But either way, it didn't matter now. She would pry and snoop until she found out exactly what Puck Goodfellow's deal was. It wasn't her fault that she was a Grimm, and therefore she was naturally nosy. Nope, it was his fault for being so secretive.

"I'll figure him out eventually," she promised herself aloud as she walked away from the field.

...

As expected, Sabrina found her friends gathered around their usual lunch table in the cafeteria. As she approached the table, only one main conversation could be heard coming from the group.

"Yes, 3/4 would be the answer, but since it's a perpendicular line crossing the x-axis, you have to always change the fraction to an opposite reciprocal," Julie said in a matter-of-fact voice, referring to a textbook situated between herself and Peter.

Peter nodded furiously, his glasses slipping off his nose. "Of course! I completely forgot about the opposite reciprocal!"

Everyone else at the table stared at the "nerd couple" in complete boredom, their head in their hands, or their mouths agape.

Sabrina proceeded in giving the two a strange look, before pulling up a chair and sitting beside Brandyn.

"Anyway..." Paris trailed off, turning her gaze to Sabrina. "We were just talking about the championship soccer tournament coming up."

Sabrina had completely forgotten about the championship soccer tournament up until that moment. It was a tournament in the spring, where the top five soccer teams in New York would compete for the championship title, as well as possible scholarship options and money- lots of money.

"It's not coming up," Jake retorted, who was spinning his mashed potatoes around with his fork. "It's not for another... what, six months?"

"Five," Nancy corrected.

"Oh, forgive me. It's not six months guys, it's five," Jake said sarcastically waving his hands dramatically in the air. Nancy gave him a death-glare.

Before Nancy could respond with an offensive comeback that would leave both of them with their feelings hurt, Paris cut in.

"Anyway, we need to do better than ever this year if we want to win guys. I was thinking about hiring a professional soccer player to help us train."

"Who needs a professional soccer player when we have me?" Jake asked cockily.

Paris rolled her eyes. "Right. Anyway, I think we should consider it, and hire someone asap. The sooner we start training, the better."

"Don't you think we should talk this over with Puck and Coach Adams? Besides, hiring a professional soccer player will be really expensive..." Madison said hesitantly.

"And that's a waste of money that could be used towards more essential things, such as extra soccer equipment," Peter added.

Paris rolled her eyes. "We have enough equipment as it is, and I could easily have my mom put in some money towards hiring a soccer player..." she let the reminder of her mother's prominent position as school principle hang in the air for a moment before she continued, "And I'm willing to bet you all that Puck will agree with me 100%."

"You always think Puck will agree with you," Jake mumbled. "Yet he never does."

"Also," Paris continued, either hearing Jake and choosing to ignore him, or not hearing him at all. "I think other schools would take us more seriously if we had better looking soccer uniforms."

Nancy laughed loudly. "What? That's ridiculous. We're a huge threat to every school, no matter what our uniforms look like."

Paris crossed her arms over her small frame. "Is it? Tell me that our uniforms don't look like crap."

"I can't..."

"Exactly," the small blonde continued. "Now, tell me that our uniforms _do _look like crap."

"Our uniforms look like crap..." Nancy said slowly. "But we're not wasting our money on new ones."

"Our uniforms are fine," Brandyn cut in.

"Fine, I'm done trying to persuade you people. I'll go talk to Puck about this myself," Paris responded snottily, as she stood up from the lunch table and headed for the doors.

Sabrina waited until she was out of sight to ask the one question that had been bothering her since she had arrived at the lunch table.

"Is she always that annoying?"

Everyone laughed, except for Julie, who responded with a completely serious look on her face.

"Yes."

"She has good intentions for the team, she just takes them too far sometimes," Brandyn explained. "She thinks that the fact that her mom's the principle makes her better than everyone else."

"Oh," Madison added. "And she's obsessed with Puck."

Sabrina laughed. "Is she really?"

"Yup," Nancy said. "But you'll see that for yourself as the season goes on."

"See what for yourself?"

Of course it was none other than Puck who had asked the question, as well as mysteriously appearing out of nowhere. He was no longer dressed in his soccer clothes, but was instead wearing his usual school uniform.

Sabrina gave him a strange look.

"We're talking about Paris's slight obsession with you," Nancy said with a grin.

Puck laughed. "Ugh, great. She's not here, is she?"

Declan, who hadn't said a word up until that moment, responded. "Nope, she just left."

"Alright, good."

"...But she was looking for you." he continued.

"If she tries to talk to me about changing the soccer uniforms again, I swear..." Puck started.

"Aw, be nice," Madison replied. "She only does that stuff 'cause she likes you."

"True, but who could blame her?" he responded cockily.

Madison only rolled her eyes, while everyone else snickered.

Sabrina suddenly stood up. "I should probably head back to my room, I have a lot of homework tonight."

"I'll walk you," Puck suggested.

Sabrina raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. "You will?"

"Yeah. Unless that's a problem?" he questioned, a smirk on his face. No one else seemed even slightly interested in their conversation.

_Why must he always test me._

Sabrina gave him a similar look in response. "Of course not. Let's go."

Waving goodbye to her friends, Sabrina left the lunch room with Puck casually strolling behind her.

The hallways were practically empty as the sound of Sabrina's footsteps echoed off the shiny, white floors. She had never realized how dreary the school was when students weren't running around through it.

"Okay, what do you want?" Sabrina finally asked, swiveling around after Puck had been trailing behind her in silence. She turned to find him already looking at her.

He blinked innocently. "What? I can't be nice and escort you to your room?"

Sabrina turned back around, crossing her arms over her chest and beginning to walk at a faster pace. She sighed. "No, not really."

Puck easily matched his pace to her's, so they were walking side by side.

She could feel his gaze on her, but she chose instead to focus on the maroon lockers lining the walls.

Finally, after becoming incredibly annoyed with his staring, Sabrina stopped walking altogether. She tapped her foot in annoyance, staring back at him.

_He's lucky he's attractive, _she thought to herself. _'Cause he is just too weird._

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"You don't like me very much, do you?" he questioned, a mischievous look in his green eyes.

She continued walking, rolling her eyes. "When you stare at me like a weirdo, then no."

Puck laughed. "I'm pretty sure that's not the only time you don't like me."

"Why do you even care?" Sabrina asked. "You clearly like to make me mad."

"Only sometimes."

Sabrina was about to retort, when a familiar voice beat her to it.

"Puck!"

The two turned around to find Paris at the end of the hallway, speedily making her way towards them. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Ugh, not now," Puck mumbled. Sabrina snickered as Puck glowered down at her.

Thinking quickly, Puck looked down the hallway and widened his eyes in realization, as if he was spotting a familiar face. "Coach Adams, wait up! Sabrina and I have to ask you something!"

Then, Puck grabbed Sabrina's arm and practically dragged her down the hallway. He didn't stop until they had turned a corner, and were heading towards a set of doors leading outside.

"Where are you going, and why am I being dragged with you?" Sabrina questioned, whipping her arm out of his grasp once they were outside.

"I'm trying to get away from Paris without hurting her feelings," Puck explained. "And you're coming with me because it's fun."

_Fun? Who was this other side of Puck?_

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Puck?" Sabrina questioned.

Puck made his way toward a bench, but rather than sit down on it, he sat down behind it, so as not to be spotted if Paris came searching for him.

After a brief moment of mental debate, Sabrina sat down beside him on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked.

"I dunno, you're just always so serious about everything, and now you're talking about wanting to have fun? It just doesn't seem like you."

"Well, I'm very complex," he said in an alluring tone, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She blinked once, before slapping his arm. "Stop being weird. But seriously, you're like, bipolar."

He gave her a look of confusion, his eyebrows knitting together. "How am I bipolar?"

She sighed. Hadn't she just explained this to him?

"When we're at practice you're always so serious, but now you're actually joking around and being nice for once...well, somewhat nice."

"I'm not always serious," he replied simply.

"Yeah you are," Sabrina retorted. "All the time. Or, at least to me you are."

He sighed. "You wanna know a secret?"

Sabrina shrugged, pretending not to be interested. "Sure."

"I'm not a serious person. Ever. At all. I mean, at soccer practice it probably seems like I'm serious, but that's just me being focused. I couldn't be serious if I tried."

Sabrina laughed. "That was a terrible secret, not to mention it was clearly a lie. But if you're not serious, then what are you?"

Puck smirked, and that mischievous look was back in his eyes.

"I'd tell you, but I don't think you can handle it."

Sabrina sat up straight, uncrossing her legs. "I can definitely handle it. I can handle pretty much _anything_."

"Are you sure?" He asked slowly.

"I'm positive." Sabrina nodded. "Wait... why would I not be able to handle it?"

Puck shrugged. "I just don't want you to be mad."

"I won't be," she promised. "I can handle anything this 'new Puck' has to offer."

At first he didn't reply, but the smirk never left his face. He clearly had something strategically planned, which was the only thing that Sabrina found concerning. The look he was giving her gave her the chills, though it could have also been due to the cold weather.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Should I be worried about what you're about to tell me? I feel like you're about to commit to being a murderer or something."

Puck laughed at her, shaking his head. "No, nothing like that. But I think it would be easier for me to show you who I 'really am'", he said, rolling his eyes, "then to just tell you."

"Alright, then show me," Sabrina demanded. She was becoming antsy.

He gave her an odd look. "Now? I can't show you now."

"Ugh!" Sabrina groaned. "Then when can you show me? 'Cause this is annoying."

He smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

**So what does Puck have planned to show Sabrina? ;) Since I've been such a bad updater, I won't make you wait too long until I reveal it- though I have a feeling that most of you know what's coming. **

**I WILL START RESPONDING TO EVERYONE'S REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER, AND ANONYMOUS REVIEW RESPONSES WILL BE POSTED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY FOR NOT REPLYING TO YOU ALL.**

**QotD: Okay, probably only one or two people will get this answer correct. There are three celebrities who "invented" the quote that I'm going to say below. If you can tell me the name of at least one of the celebrities who invented this quote, you will be a winner for this QotD. **

**The quote is: "I put the district on my back."**

**And NO, it is not a Hunger Games quote! This QotD is practically impossible, and there's really no point in searching it on google because nothing shows up. (I already tried.)**

**Here are some hints:**

**One of the inventors of this quote is a model (female).**

**One of the inventors of this quote is an actor on Disney XD (male).**

**One of the inventors of this quote used to be on Disney Channel (male). **

**Remember, you only need to get one of the inventors correct to win! If you get all three of the inventors of the quote correct, you'll get a chapter dedication, or a spoiler for an upcoming chapter. **

**I ask that all reviewers with an account send me their answer in the form of a PM, and anonymous reviewers can answer in their review.**

**Thanks, see you all soon!**

**~Anastasia**


End file.
